Mail inserting systems currently can insert a specific customer's materials into an envelope and then print the customer's address on the outside of the envelope. However, as is well known to persons skilled in the art, software errors as well as other errors do occur nonetheless, and in some cases the wrong customer's name, for instance, is printed on the envelope. Operators of processing equipment can of course tear a mail piece open to sample the process being implemented, but this action destroys the mail piece and does not catch errors in mail pieces not opened in this manner.
Prior to the present invention, it is believed that there was no known automated process by which to prove that a matching of information between the face of an enclosure and its contents were in fact correct. Moreover, there has not been an adequate means of catching the problem upon its occurrence and subsequently stopping the processing until the situation could be resolved. Accordingly, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the ability to provide such automated error detection and prevention would be a significant improvement over existing technology.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems associated with the prior technology.